losing you
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Lizzy couldn't believe what happened. Someone watches from a distance as the young girl weeps. No flames please. Story subject to change slightly. please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Lizzy sat at the water's edge watching her tears mix in with the lake. The girl staring up at her from the water was someone that she hardly knew anymore. She turned her attention to the photograph in her hand. A young boy with black hair and dark blue eyes smiled as he handed the younger Lizzy a pink rose.

"We were so h-happy then. I loved your smile, it really brightened my day. I remember getting that rose, I had been crying, feeling quite sad and alone, Then, then you came and-" She couldn't think about it anymore. Any memory of the boy was painful.

"Ciel, I miss you so much. It's so hard to believe that at thirteen you- I wish it was all some cruel joke and that any moment you'll come walking over to me and tell me everything's going to be alright, that you're really okay." The sobbing continued nearly uncontrollably. Never again would she be able to visit him, talk to him or look into his eyes.

After what seemed like hours, Lizzy's tears stopped, though only because there were none left to shed. Her heart still ached for Ciel, he had been many things to her, family, fiance, friend, the list could go on forever.

She continued to gaze downward, her smile she feared permanently erased from her face. Her eyes and head began to hurt from crying but in that moment she had not cared. What caused the most pain was her heart.

"Lizzy," A voice whispered from behind the trees, careful not to draw in attention. The figure watched in silence as the blonde girl remained motionless. The sounds of her sobs echoed in his mind.

"Lizzy, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You truly are a wonderful young lady and will make someone very happy one day. My-"

"Young Master?" Ciel sighed reluctantly turning from the girl to face his butler.

"What is it Sebastian?" the demon frowned.

"If I might make a suggestion, perhaps we should go, you've seen that Lady Elizabeth is quite alright and it only seems to be upsetting you"

"Explain to me your definition of 'alright Sebastian, because she bloody well does not look alright to me." The boy snapped angrily.

"I simply meant that perhaps to linger here is not wise, you only wanted to make sure she was safe. To stand here, even among the trees, she could see us and well, given the circumstances.." He allowed his voice to trail off.

"I suppose you're right. Yes Sebastian, let's go." The pair turned to begin their eternal journey.

A/N: I'm thinking of continuing this story but I'm not quite sure yet. I sort of have the idea for it but as of now I can't see where it might end up... Anyway thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing and I hope you enjoy it. No flames please. Also I don't own Black Butler.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel felt the wind kick up and turned back to Lizzy. She was standing now, She turned as though to leave. "Ciel, I would give anything to see you again. To have you here with me, to tell me it's alright. Anything at all." Ciel shot a look at his butler who looked concerned.

Ciel opened his mouth to speak but gasped as he heard a new voice calling to the young girl.

"Sebastian, what's going on?"

"It would appear that one of our kind has heard the lady's request and is rather anxious to strike a deal."

"I thought you guys liked souls that-"

"If we get hungry enough, we take what comes along." Sebastian said grimly.

"Don't stand there, do something. Stop this." Ciel felt panicked. A figure was approaching Lizzy now. She gasped backing away.

"Now Sebastian, it's an order, stop this now!" The boy shouted.

"Young Master, I regret to inform you that I can not. Though still under contract with you, and even as a direct order, it prohibits me from interfering in that way, You however can give her exactly what She's asked for and thus she will have no need of a contract."

"If I walk over there, after all that, she's going to be-"

"If you don't sir, she will be food for a demon in time. Certainly you don't want that."

"Absolutely not, I won't allow it." Ciel said sternly and stepped out of his hiding place.

"No need to fear, I only wish to help you." The demon drew closer.

"H-Help me, How could you possibly, What I want no one can give me."

"I know what you seek, I assure you that I-"

"Lizzy!" Ciel called from beside her. The girl stared at him for a long while. The demon growled.

"I don't believe the young lady will be requiring your services." The demon merely grinned.

"She has you now, but you won't stay forever. Elizabeth, I can arrange it so that he will be with you f-"

"You most certainly can not. Leave now, I-"

"I could have him, forever?" Lizzy asked quietly. The demon nodded.

"You'll never be lonely again he'll be-"

"Enough of this. Lizzy don't listen to him. Please. Move on, have a life." Ciel pleaded.

"But I miss you so terribly." She threw her arms around her and sobbed. This time Ciel returned the hug.

"Please, listen to me, it's not worth the price he's asking. Anyway, I'm... different It's not the same."

"What do you mean by different?"

"I-" Ciel thought for a moment. He looked back to Sebastian for help, but found that his butler was shaking his head.

"Lizzy, I can fix it do he'll never have to go again., I'll give you let's say five years and in return"

"You'll get nothing. Lizzy, I won't let you do this." She released him.

"I'm sorry Ciel, but I need you. You were more than a fiance, you were my friend. I could come to you for everything. ," She turned to the demon. "I'll"

"Then make a contract with me." Ciel said suddenly, leaving Sebastian surprised.

_Oh young Master, what are you doing? _

"What?"

"I'm a – I told you I'm different. You don't want to deal with him. Come to me, I'll look after you, do whatever it is you want. Please, just don't do this."

"Anything I want?"

"Yes."

"Will you always stay?"

"I- Lizzy, Yes, somehow, yes." Sebastian sighed.

"wonderful, an eternity of pink bows and frills." He whispered to himself. He did understand however, Lizzy's safety was always important to the young master.

Lizzy wrapped her arms tightly around Ciel once more. "I'll go with you Ciel. It's so good to see you. I can hardly believe you're really. But how did?"

"Long story. I'm glad to see you too." He took her by the hand and they walked to Sebastian who was grumbling to himself.

"What are you on about?" Ciel asked. The demon straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Nothing young Master, Nothing at all."

"Hello Sebastian, nice to see you again." Lizzy sniffled. Sebastian smiled.

"Ah, Lady Elizabeth, how good to see you."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. thanks for the reviews everyone. This just came to me... I might change it.. I'll see how it goes.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you're actually here Ciel, I thought I'd lost you forever" The contract had been formed and Lizzy refused to let go of the boy.

"I'm sorry. I'm here now and it's all going to be alright."

"So what do we do now?" Lizzy asked.

"Well, now we follow the contract, you tell me what you'd like me to do and I do it."

"And eventually you'll eat my soul, it's worth it Ciel, to have you back." Sebastian rolled his eyes from behind them.

"Lizzy," Ciel took her hand and looked into her eyes. "I-"

"Really it's okay, I'm willing to-"

"I never said that. The contract that you and I have is simply for your protection."

"Ciel, you're so wonderful, after everything that's happened you still want to look out for me."

"What will we do now young Master, we cannot live with Lady Elizabeth and by now every would have-"

"We'll have to reclaim the estate, I'm sure the servants won't mind too much."

"I suppose not, they were terribly upset when we left. I'm sure they would welcome us back with open arms."

"That sounds wonderful, I would have a place to go when I needed to get out. You could teach me to play chess, I haven't quite got it yet. We could sit in the garden and -" Ciel sighed. Sebastian however seemed to be enjoying the situation.

The journey to the Phantomhive house seemed to take long that Ciel remembered. Perhaps it was because of the long silence between them, Lizzy seemed to be glued to him.

"I'll never let you go again." She announced as they reached the door.

"Y-Young Master?" Ciel turned to see Finny the gardener staring in disbelief.

"Mr. Sebastian, you've come back. You actually are standing here."

"Yes, after our short absence I realized that the only place I should be is home" Ciel said.

"This is... GREAT WELCOME HOME, WAIT TIL MEY RIN AND BARD SEE THIS PLEASE COME INSIDE!" Ciel shook his head in amusement.

"Finny is quite an excitable fellow isn't he?" Lizzy commented.

"Of course, Finny feels that the Young Master is not only the reason they have a home, but also what made the house they were working in, an actual home." Sebastian gestured them inside and followed.

After a very loud and although Ciel may not admit it, happy reunion, Ciel took Lizzy out to the garden and ordered Sebastian to being the chessboard.

"So, I was thinking, our contract says that you will be anything I want you to. I've decided that I want-"

_The madness begins _Ciel thought.

"I just want you to be...you. I want us to be close, like when we were little. I promise to try not to be too controlling. I want you to also feel free to tell me anything at all. You never did talk to me about much." Ciel had no idea what to say.

"Of all the things you could have had me do, you want-"

"I want my friend back." She smiled. "That black outfit will have to go however. It's not cute at all."

"It's not meant to be. Anyway, being cute isn't usually something that a guy tries to do. But yes, I agree, it will go." Sebastian appeared moments later.

"My Lord, the chessboard you requested, will you be needing anything else?"

"Not at the moment. I'm sure you can someway to occupy yourself until you are needed." Ciel said waving him away. The demon bowed, relieved to have some time to himself for once. He turned and walked back inside taking note that everything seemed to be the same as when they left.

"We kept it that way because we missed you both so much. We didn't want to change a single thing. No." Mey Rin said from behind him. He turned to face her.

"I'm impressed at the way you've kept the place up. There doesn't seem to be much broken at all."

"We've done our best to improve some. I'm just ever so glad you both came back. This house, it was empty without the two of you. Not quite home." There was a moment of silence between them.

"Mr. Sebastian?"

"Yes Mey Rin?"

"Would you mind, for old times sake, to -" Sebastian allowed himself a smile. Before straightening his face once more.

"Honestly, I'm sure you have so much work to do, I have a feeling that Lady Elizabeth will be with us for quite sometime, there is simply no time for standing around. Back to work Mey Rin, and please... try not to break anything." the maid smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Sebastian... Welcome home," She said before disappearing down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Lizzy rushed into the Phantomhive Manor happily, today was a very special day.

"Ciiiiieeeelllll" She called making her way into the sittingroom.

"Shall I show Lady Elizabeth in my Lord?" The Earl placed the small box under the cushion, leaning on it slightly.

"Yes, you can show her in now, I hope everything on your end is ready." Sebastian knelt down, bowing his head.

"Certainly Master, if I could not make the preparations in time what kind of butler would I be?"

"One who would be very unhappy" Ciel answered.

"I assure you, nothing will go wrong." A crash and a scream were heard from the hallway.

"You were saying?" Sebastian sighed

"I stand corrected, I assure you nothing else will go wrong." The demon rose and set about his task.

"Master, Lady Elizabeth has arrived, shall I bring the tea?"

"Yes, That is the point of teatime after all" Ciel said coldlyas Lizzy sat down next to him. Sebastian made his way to the kitchen silently

Lizzy stared at the boy pretended not to notice.

"So," She began slowly. "H-how are you?"

"Same as always I suppose, you?" Her smile widened.

"I'm just wonderful, I'm so excited."

" I gathered that much." the boy's lack of interest was getting ti her, she pressed on.

"You do remember about today don't you?" Ciel thought for a moment.

"Yes, I was going to tell Sebastian about getting rid of the-"

"No, I mean do you remember what today is?"

"Friday I believe." The girl sighed and sat back discouraged.

"Is that what it means to be that way, to forget the things that are special?" She said almost tearfully. Ciel shook his head.

"No. it simply means I've...changed some. though you've probably realized by now that those changes are hardly noticable." She nodded.

"I did say in our contract I just wanted you to be who you are." Ciel could no longer stand to hear the pained tone in his cousin's voice.

"You know, you really should know better." He allowed himself to smile faintly.

"What do you mean?"

"Happy Birthday Lizzy. How could I ever forget?" Lizzy wrapped her arms around Ciel.

"Thank you Ciel, you're right I should have known I make a request?"

"Anything you like, I can hardly refuse."

"Can I have a Birthday hug, you didn't hug back." She complained. Ciel sighed as he obeyed.

"You know I'm not very affectionate, don't take it so personally." Before she could reply, Sebastian had returned with the tea carft followed closely by the rest of the Phantomhive staff. Ciel watched the girl's eyes light up when Sebastian uncovered the cake and the singing began.

"Thank you so much everyone, this is the best birthday ever." Tears of joy were now visible in her eyes.

"It's not over just yet. Tonight, I thought we could go to that show you've been talking about and-"

"It's been sold out for ages, however did you manage?" Ciel smirked.

"I have a very able butler who knows how to find what he's after" After that, it's completely up to you."

"Oh Ciel, you're so wonderful,I'm so happy to be able to have you here with me. Even if I didn't get any presents, you being here is enough."

"What kind of cousin would I be if I didn't get you a gift?" He said with a sideways glance aT his butler who was currently rolling his eyes at Earl's comment.

Ciel reached under the cushion and pulled out the small velvet box, handing it to Lizzy. She opened it eagerly to find a golden heart pendent, her name in the middle and a small pink gem tabove the 'i'

"Ciel it's beautiful,thank you." Again much to the boy's displeasure he was embraced. Sebastian smiled behind them.

"Y-you should go and get yourself ready for tonight then." Ciel suggested." Lizzy released him.

"Of course, I'll be sure to wear my new necklace. Thank you so much everyone!" After the girl hand left, the staff was ordered back to work.

"Have a good time Sebastian?"

"My lord, whatever do you mean?"

"I saw you smiling over there, I hope you realize that is not the appropreate behavior for a butler."

"If I may Master, it serves you right for attempting to steal my saying."

"How dare you accuse me of such nonsense. I would never steal that damn saying.

"Making fun of a demon, better choice of words My Lord?" a hint of Sarcasm was present in the last part of his sentence.

"How dare you be sarcastic with me, one more of those and You will be the sorriest butler for miles."Sebastian scoffed.

"I seriously doubt that."

"Just wait, You will never again disrespect me. Because the very next time you do, you will find yourself spending the next week with Grell." The demon's eyes widened.

"Master, you wouldn't"

"Try me demon " Ciel said as he led his butler up to his room to get himself ready for the evening not another word came from Sebastian.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sebastian, can I ask you something?" Lizzy sat down at the table where the butler was cleaning.

"Certainly Lady Elizabeth."

"I've noticed lately that a lot has really changed with you and Ciel. Are you unhappy being with him?" Sebastian sighed.

"No. It isn't that." He said honestly.

"You know now what I am, it is unusual for these things to happen, but then again, the young master isn't exactly a normal boy."

"No, he's much better, he always has been. Since you both came back you just seem to look at him differently, almost regretfully."

"Yes, there are events that took place that I deeply regret."

"The contract?"

"No. I regret what happened to the young master that led him to this existence, I regret that I allowed his life to be taken and the struggle he went through before changing. You see, once in a great while someone special is born into your world, a soul that is so rare and so different that your world needs it. Each one brings something special with it. My master is one of them. I admit now that at the...end I doubted whether I could take it myself."

"Wasn't that the agreement?"

"It was. I found myself wanting to protect him, be close to him. I am very fond of him. Over our short time together, I have been needed much in the way a child needs a guardian, such requests endeared him to me, gave me meaning and purpose. Dare I say that Ciel Phantomhive is precious to me. If I act any different, it is only because as a demon, I know so little about emotions. I do not regret my master."

"But you two seemed to be... I don't know how to put it."

"On each other's nerves, arguing, making fun of each other?" Ciel offered appearing from the hall.

"Yes, all of that."

"That's just how we get along." Ciel explained.

"So you want to be together?" Lizzy asked.

"The young master and I have become something of a set."

"Can't divide a set can you Sebastian?"

"Certainly not my lord, but you can add to them." Lizzy smiled.

"Does this mean we're all friends?"

"If that's what you want us to be, you're the one with the contract."

"Wonderful, I think we should have a-"

"Don't do it Lizzy please." Ciel complained.

"What's wrong with parties, they're fun."

"Not for me."

"You loved them when we were little."

"That was then, I've had nothing to celebrate since."

"You came back to me, and Sebastian loves you, the servants love you, I love you too. Can't you celebrate that at the very least?" She pleaded. The sound reminded the young demon of how she would practically beg him to have a tea party with her when they were very young, unable to hear his cousin's pleas and not feel bad for her, they younger Ciel would always give in AMD would even allow her to make him wear an old floppy hat that was much to big for him. Lizzy would giggle when it slid down over the boy's eyes.

"I love you Ciel, you're the best cousin ever." She would say wrapping her arms around him. In those days, Ciel would return the embrace. There had been a photo of these happy moments but all had been lost in the fire.

"Please Ciel?" After only a moment of looking into her eyes, the feeling of guilt returned and he had no choice.

"Fine, you can have your party."

"You'll be there won't you?"

"Seeing as you always seem to bring your party guests here and I live here I guess I'd have to be. Wouldn't I?"

"Oh thank you Ciel!" Lizzy cried pulling him into a hug suddenly. To Lizzy's surprise, the hug was returned without being asked.

"You hugged back, you're the best cousin ever, I love you so much!" She squealed.

"I love you too Lizzy." Sebastian immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at the boy in shock.

"Well that was unexpected. It is clear that you love lady Elizabeth however I never thought I would hear the words." Sebastian said. Lizzy smiled brightly. It had been a very long time since she heard those words.

"Does that mean I'm getting my Ciel back, that we can be close again?"

"I don't know." Ciel said honestly.

"Well, It's a start. Do you want to help me plan the party?"

"I'm not really interested in planning, that was always you or Sebastian. The two of you could help each other though, it would be a nice surprise to see what you think of."

'That's a wonderful idea Ciel, I can't wait for you to see. It's going to be wonderful. I'll get you a new outfit and I'll buy you-"

"Don't over do it, and just so we're clear, I will not wear anything pink."

"But pink is a pretty color don't you think?"

"Pink is for girls. I'm not a girl."

"I know your not but-"

"Elizabeth,I will not be wearing girl colors." Ciel said sternly. Lizzy frowned.

"Okay, I understand. I'm sorry."

"Stop that Elizabeth, you can't-"

"What the young master means is that pink is more your color my lady, he doesn't wish to take your color on such an occasion. I believe blue or something similar would solve the problem. He would not feel bad for taking what is surely your signature color and blue is still quite adorible in the correct shade." Sebastian smiled faintly.

"You're right Sebastian, that's so thoughtful Ciel. I'm going to go and get started right away!" She rushed from the room leaving Ciel and Sebastian alone.

"Another crisis avoided thanks to me."

"Shut up."

"Your mood changed quickly my lord, but at least there will be no pink suits in your immediate future. Though I must say you did look rather nice in that dress before." Sebastian teased.

"I hate you"

"And yet you ordered me to remain your butler for eternity, children... I fear I shall never understand completely."

"Bite me."

"That can certainly be arranged is that an order my lord?"

"Sebastian"

"Yes master?"

"Grell is waiting."

"Perhaps I will go and help Lady Elizabeth with the preparations."

"Good idea."


End file.
